The present device is related to the field of skin treatment and, in particularly, skin treatment by electromagnetic energy for dermatological and cosmetic purposes.
Skin tightening or wrinkles reduction, removal of skin lesions and reduction of subcutaneous fat layers, or adipose tissue, is a dermatological and aesthetic treatment for which there is a growing demand. Among the different physical therapies available, the application of radio frequency is emerging as a leading technology for use in the removal of skin wrinkles and for performing other body shaping procedures. Methods associated with this technology are typically based on the delivery of a dose of electromagnetic energy to a target section or volume of the skin of a recipient and into the deeper subcutaneous skin layers to a volume of tissue to be treated. This energy shrinks or destroys collagen that is contained in the skin and tightens the skin. Typically, the energy is delivered by an applicator being in contact with the section of the skin to be treated and driven by a source of suitable electromagnetic energy, and particularly RF energy.
The electromagnetic energy is typically delivered to a target section of the skin of the recipient by selecting a contact element that is compatible with the treated section size. Alternatively, a plurality of contact elements can be utilized, in which the plurality of elements contact and penetrate discrete points of the target section of the skin. In the later case, the healing period is typically shorter. Although both modes of treatment are effective, the use of multiple contact elements treating discrete points of a target section more effectively tightens the skin, reduces wrinkles, and improves the skin appearance.
Currently, the applicators that deliver electromagnetic energy to the target section of the skin and induce the electric current therein are designed for multiple treatments. The proper operation of these applicators mandates introduction of an electrically conductive fluid or gel that is applied between the electrodes or contact elements and the target section of the skin. These conductive fluids generally have a resistance level that is higher than the resistance of the upper skin layer stratum corneum and they facilitate the application or conduction of electric current to the skin and tissue. The introduction of this electrically conductive fluid or gel between the electrodes and the treated section of the skin complicates the treatment process in that it requires the applicator to be cleaned prior to its next use. Such cleaning procedures typically require certain sterilization-like operations to be applied to the applicator prior to using the applicator on the next patient. Although the use of disposable applicators is known in the art, these disposable applicators are expensive elements and as such, have not been widely use in the industry. In addition, these disposable applicators also require the use of an electrically conductive fluid or gel being applied between the electrodes or contact elements and the treated section of the skin.
Some of the applicators that avoid the need for an electrically conductive fluid or gel in skin treatment include skin penetrating electrodes. When using these skin penetrating electrodes, the tending party is required to apply a sufficient amount of pressure to the applicator so as to ensure that the electrodes actually do penetrate the skin. The penetrating electrodes usually have sharp tips, require care in handling, and post treatment electrode processing or disposal.
Therefore, there is a need in the industry for a non-invasive or non-penetrating method of skin treatment and an applicator that can operate on dry skin, without conductive fluid having to be applied between the skin and the applicator. There is a further need in the art for a disposable applicator, or at least an applicator that includes disposable parts for electromagnetic radiation skin treatment. There is also a need in the art for a disposable applicator that penetrates the skin without involving sharp mechanical elements and producing similar treatment results. There is also a need in the art for an applicator that is capable of affecting a relatively large skin area without creating a need to leave treatment patches on the skin area. These and other needs in the art are met by the various embodiments that are described within this document.